Mozes
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Mozes (Heb. מֹשֶׁה Mosje, Gr. Μωυσῆς Mōysēs of Μωσῆς Mōsēs, Lat. Moyses of Moses, Ar. وسى Moesa) was volgens de Bijbel de voornaamste profeet, de leider van de Israëlieten bij de uittocht uit Egypte, de stichter van de Israëlitische godsdienst, de ontvanger en schrijver van de Thora en de aanvoerder van het volk tijdens de doortocht door de woestijn tot aan de grenzen van Kanaän. Op grond van Exodus 1:11 dateert men hem gewoonlijk in de 13e eeuw v. Chr, op grond van datering gebaseerd op de Septuagint komt zijn geboortejaar uit op omstreeks 1481 v.Chr. Volgens Exodus 2:1 vv. stamde hij uit Levitische ouders (Amram en Jochebed) en werd hij als vondeling opgevoed aan het hof van een farao, mogelijk Thoetmosis II. Volgens Exodus 3:1 vv. werd hij bij de berg Horeb (Sinaïberg) geroepen om zijn volk te verlossen. De naam Mozes lijkt op een Egyptisch achtervoegsel met de betekenis "zoon van". Vanuit een historisch-wetenschappelijke benadering wordt het betwist dat Mozes als historisch persoon heeft bestaan. Mozes in de Bijbel Mozes werd geboren onder moeilijke omstandigheden. Zijn volk leefde onder Egyptische onderdrukking en er was zelfs een geboortepolitiek ingevoerd die erop neer kwam dat alleen meisjes mochten blijven leven. Daarom werd Mozes door zijn moeder als baby te vondeling gelegd tussen het riet van (een zijarm van) de Nijl. Hij werd gevonden door een dochter van de farao die daar net een bad ging nemen en de baby prompt adopteerde. Zij herkende het kind als van Hebreeuwse afkomst. Doordat zijn zuster Mirjam in de nabijheid was gebleven om een oogje in het zeil te houden, kon en durfde zij aan de dochter te vragen of zij een voedster voor hem bij de Hebreeuwse vrouwen zou gaan zoeken. De dochter ging hiermee akkoord en zou daarvoor betalen. Zo kwam het kind via een omweg toch weer bij zijn moeder terug. Toen hij groot genoeg was werd hij aan de dochter van de farao teruggegeven. Zij was het die hem de naam Mozes ('hij die optilt, uittrekt') gaf, 'want,' zei ze, 'ik heb hem uit het water getrokken.'(Exodus 2:10) Mozes groeit op aan het Egyptische hof en komt pas op zijn veertigste jaar tot het besef dat hij eigenlijk bij een ander volk hoort, namelijk dat van Israël. Hij gaat dan, misschien voor het eerst, eens een kijkje nemen in de provincie waar zijn volk leeft. Hij ziet de onderdrukking door de Egyptische slavendrijvers en maakt zich zo kwaad dat hij een van die slavendrijvers doodt en ter plaatse eigenhandig begraaft. De farao komt er achter wat Mozes heeft gedaan, en die is vanaf dat moment zijn leven niet meer zeker. Hij vlucht het land uit en komt in Midian. Hij wordt daar herder, trouwt met de dochter van Jetro, die als een priester van God wordt aangeduid, en blijft er veertig jaar. Dan heeft Mozes een bijzondere ervaring: vanuit een brandende doornstruik die door het vuur niet verteerd wordt, roept God hem. Mozes krijgt de opdracht zijn volk uit Egypte te halen en naar het land Kanaän te brengen. Mozes ziet dat niet zo zitten, want hij geeft aan niet goed met woorden te zijn. Hij heeft echter geen keus. Zijn broer Aäron, die in Egypte was gebleven, maar inmiddels naar Mozes onderweg is, wordt door God aangewezen om voor Mozes het woord te doen. Enige tijd later verschijnen de beide broers aan het hof van de heerser van Egypte, met het verzoek of die maar zo vriendelijk wil zijn het volk Israël een paar dagen vrijaf te geven om in de woestijn offers aan hun God te brengen. De farao gaat niet akkoord, waarna het land door een ramp wordt getroffen. Dit is de eerste van in totaal tien plagen die de farao uiteindelijk op de knieën brengen. Na negen plagen laat de farao Mozes ontbieden en zegt hem: "Gaat heen, om Jahwe te vereren. Uw kinderen kunnen met u meegaan, maar uw schapen en runderen blijven hier." Hier kan Mozes zich echter niet in vinden. Hij heeft immers offers nodig om aan God te schenken. Vervolgens brengt Jahwe nog één plaag over de farao en Egypte. Jahwe beveelt Mozes en de Israëlieten om op de veertiende dag van de maand in de avondschemering een lam te slachten en ongedesemd brood te nuttigen. Met het bloed van dat lam moeten zij dan hun deuren insmeren, en dat alles in grote haast, want het Pascha of Paasfeest is aangebroken. In diezelfde nacht trekt Jahwe door Egypte en laat Hij alle eerstgeborenen in de Egyptische gezinnen sterven (van de farao tot de slaven), doch aan de met bloed ingesmeerde deuren gaat Hij voorbij. Wanneer er vervolgens door heel Egypte luid geschrei weerklinkt trekt het uitverkoren Israëlisch volk op aandringen van de farao weg uit Egypte. Het volk Israël verlaat het land Gosen, waar het 215 jaar had gewoond, trekt de woestijn in en komt dan bij een waterpartij die Schelfzee of Rietzee wordt genoemd. Het water is te diep om te doorwaden, en tot overmaat van ramp is de farao inmiddels met een legermacht ten strijde getrokken. Mozes slaat dan op Gods instructie met zijn stok op het water, waarna een harde wind opsteekt die het water verdrijft. Het volk trekt over de zeebodem naar de overkant, maar als het leger van Farao hetzelfde doet gaat de wind liggen. Het water stroomt terug en de farao komt daarbij om het leven. Mozes wordt de organisatorische en geestelijke leider van Israël, en blijft dat gedurende de veertig jaar waarin het volk door de Sinaï-woestijn trekt. Bij de berg Horeb verschijnen de Tien Geboden op stenen tabletten; hier worden ook de Tabernakel met de Ark van het Verbond vervaardigd waarna de offerdienst begon, later voortgezet in de Tempel. Een belangrijk deel van de veertig jaar tussen de uittocht en de intocht werd doorgebracht in de steppe van Kades-Barnea. Toen het zwervende volk ten slotte Kanaän in bezit nam, was de leiding overgenomen door Mozes' dienaar Jozua. De intocht in het land Kanaän maakt Mozes niet meer mee - hij krijgt het land slechts te zien, vanaf de Neboberg. Volgens Deut. 34:1-12 stierf Mozes op een leeftijd van 120 jaar. De traditie beschouwt hem als de auteur van de Thora (Pentateuch), zodat de gehele wetgeving van Israël door zijn autoriteit werd geschraagd. Datering van de uittocht De datering van de Uittocht, en daarmee het benoemen van de farao waarmee Mozes het aan de stok had, is een slepend twistpunt. De enige dateringStichting Bijbel, Geschiedenis en Archeologie, de door BGA verdedigde chronologie, 7 juni 2007 die in overeenstemming lijkt te kunnen worden gebracht met Bijbelse en andere bronnen is het jaar 1401 v.Chr., het sterfjaar van farao Amenhotep II. De bouw van de Tempel van Salomo begon 440 jaar na de Uittocht (1 Koningen 6:1, Septuaginta-vertaling); de tempelbouw wordt doorgaans gedateerd rond 966 v.Chr., inderdaad ongeveer 440 jaar na 1401 v.Chr. Mozes volgens Strabo Volgend uittreksel is van de Romeinse historicus Strabo (c. 24 AD): 34 Wat Judaea betreft worden de westelijke uithoeken naar Casius toe ingenomen door de Idumaeërs en door het meer. De Idumaeërs zijn Nabateeërs, maar als gevolg van een bezetting werden zij daaruit verbannen, vervoegden de Judeërs, en deelden dezelfde gebruiken met hen. Het grootste gedeelte van het gebied aan de zee wordt benomen door het Sirbonis meer en door de landstreek langs het meer tot aan Jeruzalem. Deze stad ligt ook dicht bij de zee, want zoals ik reeds zei is ze zichtbaar van de zeehaven Iopê. Dit gebied ligt noordelijker, en algemeen verspreid leven er volksstammen door elkaar van Egyptenaren en Arabieren en Feniciërs; want dat zijn degenen die de streek van Gallilea en Hiericus en Philadelphia en Samaria innemen, dat Herodes uiteindelijk “Sebastê” noemde. Maar ofschoon de bewoners dusdanig gemengd zijn, stelt het belangrijkste van de geëigende tempelverslagen in Jeruzalem de voorouders van de huidige Judeërs, zoals ze worden genoemd, voor als Egyptenaren.” '''35' Mozes', namelijk, was een van de Egyptische priesters, en bediende een deel van Beneden-Egypte, zoals dat wordt genoemd, maar ging er vandaan naar Judaea, omdat hij het oneens was met de toestand ter plaatse, en hij werd vergezeld van veel mensen die het Goddelijk Wezen vereerden. Want hij zegt, en onderwees, dat de Egyptenaren het verkeerd voor hadden met hun voorstelling van het Goddelijk Wezen door afbeeldingen van dieren en vee, net zoals de Libiërs, en dat ook de Grieken het fout hadden met het afbeelden van goden in een menselijke vorm; want, volgens hem, is God enkel dit ene dat ons allen omvat en dat land en zee omvat – dat wat wij hemel noemen, of universum, of de natuur van al wat bestaat. Welk zinnig mens zou dan durven een beeld van God maken dat op eender welk schepsel onder ons lijkt? Nee, mensen moeten al het beeldhouwen achterwege laten, en een sacraal gebied aflijnen en een waardig heiligdom, en zij moeten God vereren zonder afbeelding; en mensen die goede dromen hebben moeten in het heiligdom slapen, niet enkel voor zichzelf, maar ook voor de rest van het volk; en degenen die een zelfbetrokken rechtgeaard leven leiden zouden altijd een zegen of gave of teken van God moeten mogen verwachten, maar geen ander zou iets van hen verwachten.” '''36' Nu, terwijl hij aldus sprak, overtuigde Mozes niet weinig bedachtzame mannen en leidde hen weg naar die plaats waar thans de nederzetting van Jeruzalem is; en hij nam met gemak bezit van de plaats, want het was geen oord waar men met afgunst naar zou uitkijken, noch er een ernstig gevecht voor overhebben; het is er rotsachtig, en ook al is het zelf van voldoende water voorzien, de omgeving is een woestenij zonder water, en een deel van het gebied binnen een straal van zestig stadiën heeft ook een rotsachtige bodem onder de oppervlakte. Zodoende voerde Mozes in plaats van strijd zijn offerdiensten op en zijn Goddelijk Wezen, overtuigd als hij was dat hij voor Hem een cultusplaats moest vinden; hij beloofde het volk een soort verering en een soort ritueel te geven, dat de belijders ervan niet in verdrukking zou brengen, zij het door kosten of door goddelijke bezetenheid, of met enig ander absurd ongemak. Nu genoot Mozes een gunstige reputatie onder deze lieden, en hij richtte een gewone vorm van regering in, aangezien de volken overal in de omtrek, eendrachtig naar hem over kwamen, door zijn onderhandelingen met hen en door de vooruitzichten die hij hen voorhield. [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/Texts/Strabo/16B*.html The Geography, Boek XVI, Hoofdstuk 2], Paragraaf 34–36 Mozes volgens Tacitus De Romeinse historicus Tacitus (ca. 100 AD) vermeldt verschillende mogelijke oorsprongversies van de Joden zoals zij die zelf onderwezen in zijn tijd. Gezien ik de laatste dagen van een beroemde stad zal verhalen, lijkt het mij aangewezen enig licht te werpen op haar oorsprong. Sommigen zeggen dat de Joden vluchtelingen waren van het eiland Kreta, die zich op de dichtstbijzijnde kust van Afrika vestigden in de tijd toen Saturnus door de macht van Jupiter van zijn troon werd geduwd. Men vindt bewijs hiervoor in de naam. Op Kreta ligt een beroemde berg “Ida” genaamd; de stam in de buurt daarvan, de “Idaei”, werd later “Judaei” genoemd door een barbaars rekken van de nationale naam. Anderen houden het erbij dat de overbevolking van Egypte, onder de heerschappij van Isis (godin), zich oploste door uitwijking naar buurlanden, onder leiding van Hierosolymus en Judas. Velen zeggen op hun beurt dan weer, dat zij van oorsprong een Ethiopisch ras waren, dat in de tijden van koning Cepheus door angst en haat van zijn buren verdreven werd op zoek naar een nieuw verblijfsoord. Nog anderen beschrijven hen als een Assyrische horde, die bij gebrek aan voldoende eigen terrein bezit nam van een deel van Egypte en er eigen steden stichtte in gebied dat thans Hebreeuws land wordt genoemd, gelegen aan de grenzen van Syrië. Dan zijn er ook nog die de Joden een wel erg specifieke oorsprong toedichten, bewerend dat zij de “Solymi” waren, een land dat in de gedichten van Homerus wordt bezongen, die de stad welke zij stichtten “Hierosolyma” noemden naar hun eigen naam.” ''“De meeste schrijvers, echter, zijn het eens dat ooit een ziekte, die het lichaam afschuwelijk verminkte, in Egypte uitbrak; dat koning ''Bocchoris, op zoek naar een remedie, het orakel van Hammon raadpleegde, en werd verzocht zijn rijk te zuiveren en dit door de goden veracht ras naar vreemd gebied uit te wijzen. Het volk, dat na gewillig zoeken verzameld was, werd in een woestijn achtergelaten en zat daar grotendeels verstomd van verdriet, tot een van de bannelingen, '''''Moyses genaamd, hen aanmaande om niet op verlichting van God of van de mens te wachten, verlaten als zij waren van beiden, maar in zichzelf te geloven, en als door de hemel gezonden leider de man te aanvaarden, die hen eerst zou helpen om uit hun huidige ellende te geraken. Ze stemden daarmee in, en begonnen in totale onwetendheid naar om het even waar te lopen. Niets kon hen meer angst inboezemen dan gebrek aan water, en ze waren overal verspreid in het gebied neergevallen, klaar om aan hun einde te komen, toen een bende wilde ezels werd opgemerkt die zich van het graasveld terugtrok bij een rots die door bomen werd beschaduwd. Moyses volgde ze, en bij het zien van een grasplek ontdekte hij een overvloedige waterbron. Dit verschafte opluchting. Na een ononderbroken tocht van zes dagen, maakten zij zich de zevende een landstreek eigen, waar zij de inwoners van verdreven en waar zij een stad vestigden en een tempel. [http://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/tac/h05000.htm ''Histories, Boek 5], Paragrafen 2 & 3 Mozes volgens de moderne Bijbelwetenschap In de moderne Bijbelwetenschap wordt de historische betrouwbaarheid van de Pentateuch door diverse wetenschappers betwijfeld of ontkend. Zij beschouwen de Pentateuch als het resultaat van verschillende tradities, die pas relatief laat tot een geheel zijn samengevoegd. Pas in de 17e eeuw heeft de Engelse filosoof Thomas Hobbes weerlegd dat Mozes de auteur van de Pentateuch is, aldus historicus Robin Lane Fox. Vanuit een historisch-wetenschappelijke benadering kan het zelfs sterk worden betwist dat Mozes als historisch persoon heeft bestaan en worden alle verhalen rondom hem, zoals de uittocht uit Egypte, doorgaans beschouwd als mythische constructie. Zo schrijft professor Ze'ev Herzog van het Department of Archaeology and Ancient Near East van de Universiteit van Tel Aviv: De meeste historici zijn het er vandaag dan ook over eens dat het verblijf in en de uittocht uit Egypte hoogstens een gebeurtenis was die maar enkele families hadden meegemaakt en dat hun persoonlijke geschiedenis werd uitgebreid en “genationaliseerd” in functie van de theologische ideologie. Niet alleen beschikken we volgens historici niet over buitenbijbels bewijsmateriaal voor Mozes, Jozua of enige Richter; wij kennen het al evenmin voor koning David of Salomo. Het verhaal van een verbond met Mozes op de berg Sinaï (in Ex. 34:14vv) kan eveneens het best verklaard worden als een verzinsel van de 6e eeuw v.Chr, aldus Fox.Robin Lane Fox - De Bijbel: waarheid en verdichting (vertaald uit het Engels), 1991, 508 p., Agon - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-5157-174-7[http://www.skepp.be/artikels/creationisme/herzog_bijbel De Bijbel op de helling. De val van de muur van Jericho] Wonder en is gheen wonder // Hermes - tijdschrift voor Vlaamse historici, 2001. Trivia *Op oude schilderijen wordt Mozes bijna altijd met hoorntjes afgebeeld (bijvoorbeeld duidelijk te zien in het schilderij van José de Ribera). Dit is het gevolg van een foutieve vertaling van Exodus 34:29 uit het Hebreeuws. קרן ("karan") betekent zowel hoorn als (licht)straal (beide enkelvoud). *De vrouw van Mozes heette Tzipporah. Zij komt in de Thora niet veel voor. *De beschrijving van de jeugd van Mozes lijkt veel op een Nieuw-Assyrische biografie van Sargon de Grote. 1978: Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, Westland, Schoten, p. 58 *Over het werkelijk historisch bestaan van Mozes bestaan uiteenlopende meningen. Zo zijn er ook nooit echt historische of archeologische bewijzen gevonden voor een exodus. Israëlische geleerden zeggen wel eens: "Wellicht heeft Mozes niet bestaan, maar ongetwijfeld had hij een neef die Mozes heette". p. 61 }} categorie:Personen Categorie:Profeet uit de Hebreeuwse Bijbel